


Domestic Life

by Cheshagirl



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshagirl/pseuds/Cheshagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galahad lives in a wonderful neighborhood with his husband and four kids, and couldn't ask for anything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have this domestic au in my head so I needed to write this, it's not a series but when a domestic prompt comes to mind I'll write it

Cracking an eye open, Galahad groaned at the streams of light pushing through the spaces in the blinds. He turned his head and read the glaring red numbers on the clock. 9:25 am, why was he up this early on the weekend? He huffed and rolled, flinging his arm around to seek out the warmth that lay beside him. It found only a cold, deserted sheet. Propping hisself up on an elbow, Galahad rubbed his sleepy eyes and glanced at the open door. So that's why he couldn't sleep. Swinging his legs off the bed, he stood and made his way to the hallway. 

A quick pause to listen told him his kids were still fast asleep. Galahad made quick work of stepping lightly down the stairs, careful not to be too loud to alert the kids. Leaning around the corner at the bottom of the stairs, he surveyed the kitchen. Sitting on one of the high stools at the bar in the spacious kitchen was Hausen, clad in a loose gray t-shirt and boxers. His reading glasses were pushed up his nose to read a newspaper that occupied one hand. In the other was a cream filled coffee. Hausen was humming softly, which prompted Galahad to grin. When Hausen was focused or bored, he hummed. When someone caught him in the act, he would get flustered and his ears would turn red. 

Seeing his husbands ears turn cherry red was one of Galahad's favorite things, so he started padding quietly to Hausen. He came up behind the smaller man and wrapped his arms around his waist. Hausen jumped with a squeal. Galahad grinned as the tips of Hausen's ears turned red. Turning in his seat, Hausen glared up at Galahad. 

"You scared me!" He huffed, setting down the paper and the coffee. 

"You were humming, I had to." Galahad replied, resting his chin on Hausen's shoulder. 

Hausen sighed and placed a a quick peck on Galahad's forehead before wiggling out of his grip and hopping down. His prosthetic leg clacked on the wood floor as he made his way to the refrigerator. 

"Should I make pancakes?" Hausen inquired, leaning in to make sure he had enough of the ingredients. 

Hopping on to the still warm still, Galahad said, "I told Loretta she could have chocolate chips in her pancakes the next time we had them."

Hausen straightened and gave Galahad a glare, scolding him without words. Shrinking back, Galahad held his hands up in mock defense and protested, "She either wanted pancakes with chocolate chips or cake, and I know I can't give her cake in the morning."

Hausen rolled his eyes and grabbed the eggs and milk from the refrigerator, placing them on the counter before reaching back to grab the butter and bumping the door closed with his hip. 

"She has you wrapped around her little finger, Gal." Hausen teased. 

Galahad smiled and nodded. He turned to look at the paper and skimmed over the front page. 

"Doug wants to go over to his friends house today, I told him he could go after breakfast and stay until four. And Worick called, said Nina was dying to come over and play dress up with Loretta again." Hausen filled Galahad in on their kids plans for the day, grabbing a pan and setting it on the stove, which he had turned on and was heating up. 

Galahad watched, with a content look on his face, as his husband grabbed a bowl and started putting the flour and other ingredients in. He leaned back, stretching with a groan before muttering, "Our kids are more popular than us." 

Hausen laughed, mixing the pancake mix and agreed, "I guess so."

Their heads turned at the sound of padding feet. Lancelot and Arthur came trudging in, rubbing their eyes and yawning, one arm wrapped tightly around matching lion plushies. 

"Hey kiddos, why're you up so early?" Galahad asked, lifting each six year old onto his lap. 

"Arthur woke me up, he said I was snoring." Lancelot pouted. "I think he's lying."

"Oh?" Galahad raised his eyebrows and turned to look at the brown hair boy. 

"He wasn't snoring, but he was talking in his sleep again!" Arthur cried out, pointing at Lancelot with wide eyes pleading to be believed in. 

Galahad chuckled and kissed the tops of their heads before setting them down so they could scamper off into the living room. 

"Those two are going to be chaos to deal with when they're older." Galahad sighed, watching the two boys sit on the couch and argue over what channel to watch on the tv. 

"They already are chaos, honey." Hausen corrected, placing a small plate of pancakes down. 

"I guess you're right." Galahad smiled, eyes half closed as his chest filled with adoration at the family he and Hausen had started. "I wouldn't change any of this, though."


	2. A Jar of Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It starts with a jar and ends with a hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for worico+Alex+Nina Drabble!

"Worick?" 

Looking up from the book he was skimming through, Worick paused his flipping through and straightened his back. In the doorway to his study was Alex, the live in nanny for Nina. She held her hands behind her back, ebony hair draping down over her right shoulder like a dark curtain as she leaned in from the doorframe. Slipping a tasseled bookmark between the pages, he shut the book and smiled, before inviting Alex in with a gesture of his hand. 

"What's troubling you Alex?" Worick leaned his chin onto his knuckles, warm smile still present. 

"Um, well..." Alex shifted, cheeks tinged a rosy color before she bit her bottom lip and worried it between her teeth. 

Worick cocked an eyebrow and before frowning, studying her avoiding eyes and prying, "It's ok Aly, I won't be mad if that's what's worrying you."

"It's just that..." She squeezed her eyes shut, steeling herself before continuing. "I can't open this jar."

Her hands flew out in front of her, a jar of strawberry jam clutched between her fingers. Her cheeks were now a bright red and her eyes adverts Worick's one cerulean eye. Worick pursed his lips in a failed attempt to keep in a laugh, which ended up vibrating through the dark wooded study. Alex swore the wall of books behind Worick shook slightly with the force of his loud laugh. He wiped his eye and held out a hand, laughter finally settling down into small giggles. Alex pouted and placed the jar into Worick's pale fingers. He gripped the top and twisted, smiling at Alex. She smiled back as he twisted again. 

His smile fell and he readjusted his grip, lips pursing tightly as he grunted and struggled to twist. It was comical to watch Worick stand and hunch over his desk, veins in his neck bulging as he made odd noises of struggle. Alex covered her mouth with her hand and giggled out, "I'll go get Nic."

Before Worick could protest she was scampering out the door, giggles trailing after her and disappearing down the hall. Worick huffed and flopped into his seat, glaring at the offending jar. He was half tempted to pry the top off with the flag end of a hammer, but Alex was already off to find his shorter spouse. His fingers drummed the mahogany desk, puckering his lips as he squinted at the jar. He flicked it and rested his chin on the desk. 

"Stupid jar, you're so stubborn, my hubby will make quick work of you." Worick growled. 

Steps approaching his study took his attention from the offender and be raised his head up off the desk. The shorter, dark haired man entered followed by Alex. 

"Nico I can't open this jar." Worick whined. 

Nicolas' mouth quirked in a small smirk before he reached for the jar. The silver ring on his ring finger glinted in the light coming through the one tall window in the study. For a moment, Worick's heart fluttered at the sight, bringing forth the lovely memories of their engagement, their wedding and all the days after. He watched as Nicolas quickly popped the top off the jar and handed it to Alex. She thanked him and hurried out. Worick smiled as Nicolas turned back to stare at him. 

"Thank you Nicolas~" Worick sang, leaning over the desk to grab Nic's wrist, tugging the smaller man closer. 

His other hand reached up to wrap into the short bushy hair behind Nic's hair, pulling him down until their lips crashed into each other's. They moved smoothly against each other for a moment before a shrill squeal pierced the room. Worick jumped back, startling Nicolas and he turned to the door. There stood Nina, covering her face with her small hands. Her legs, still perfecting the art of waking and standing, wobbled slightly as she squeaked. Worick pressed his hand to his chest and laughed, calming down from the scare Nina had brought to him. Nicolas chuckled and stooped to sweep their daughter into his arms. He pressed a kiss to her head. She clutched his shirt and smiled brightly at Worick. 

He came around the desk to bend in and kiss the top of Nina's head as Nicolas had. His eye full of adoration for his daughter and husband. Worick looked up at Nicolas, catching his attention before saying, "I love you."

Nicolas huffed, rolled his eyes, and leaned in to kiss Worick.


End file.
